


If

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: They can't do it, but that doesn't mean they can't talk about it.





	If

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Coming untouched" given to me by "theshortywrites" on Tumblr
> 
> Disclaimer: Okay, so my concept for this felt a little OOC (particularly on Janeway’s part) so lets just say that they are under the influence of some alien spores or wine or whatever but don’t realize it yet.

“I do,” she admits, “Fantasize about you.”

Chakotay nearly chokes on his drink.

“Its not something I could follow through on, not with the way things are out here, but of course I think about it in great detail.”

“Oh?” he manages, trying to steady his breathing, willing his body not to be so responsive to Kathryn’s unexpected admission.

“It usually starts with imagining that precise expression you have on your face now, shocked but aroused I think.”

Both their eyes drift downward and he reaches quickly to grab a throw pillow, something to cover the evidence of just how right she is tenting his trousers. She’s faster though, snatching it out of his reach.

“It would be so easy right now, to reach over and feel you through your uniform, or better yet I could just straddle you and rub my throbbing body against yours, even with all those layers of clothing it would provide some amount of relief to grind my clit on your-”

“Kathryn, I don’t think-”

“Don’t you want to hear this, Chakotay? I can stop if you don’t want me to tell you just how I fantasize about riding you, about how I stare at your hands and think about how they’d feel cupping my breasts, about the way thinking about it makes my nipples so hard its agonizing. Is that what you want? Me to stop talking about this?”

“N-no,” he groans weakly, painfully hard and twitching with each suggested image. “I don’t want you to stop.”

That’s the truth, even if he knows better, even if he’s confused as hell about why she’s suddenly acting this way.

“Of course you don’t, not when you think about it too. Tell me, what’s your go to fantasy about me? Is it having me pinned under you, at your mercy? Or no… maybe its me sucking you off. I’m sure a lot of women aren’t sure what to do with that much real estate once they get down there,” she gestures towards the fully visible outline of his erection “but I do.”

There’s no ignoring that husky voice, no stopping the images she’s putting in his head. He grips the couch with both hands, in an effort to keep them from anything else.

“Is that it? Is your deepest desire to have me on my knees?”

“No,” he confesses or denies, “That’s not it.”

He could have just let her assume wrongly, but somehow he can’t bing himself to.

“Oh?” 

“I mean it’s a great image, but that’s not my go to, not my favorite.”

“So what is then?” she stares at him so intensely her gaze feels like a physical caress of his body.

“I’m the one down between your legs,” he tells her and watches the little shudder, the way she swallows, the shifting of her legs, “My hands caress your thighs as I kiss them and then when I move my way up I can feel you tremble with every swipe of my tongue.”

Her breathing goes a little uneven, as she presses her thighs together, provocative posture shifting to something else.

“I don’t think you’d be loud, Kathryn, at least not at first, but I’d relish each little hum of enjoyment as I learned your body, and then eventually, after the second or third orgasm, once I don’t need to suck on your clit anymore to drive you over the edge because your so sensitive, I think you’d moan a little louder for me, say my name even.”

“Chakotay…” she groans, visibly squirming in her seat, sounding exactly as he had imagined she would when aroused.

“Yes,” he replies.

“I would want you inside me by that point,” she arches her body off the couch, breathing heavy, “I’d need you so deep-”

“How would you take me, Kathryn?”

“I’d slide down onto your lap, right there on the floor where you were kneeling, and I’d press my whole body against yours as I came down around you, wrapping my arms around your neck.”

“Would you kiss me? Would you look into my eyes?”

“Would you hold my breasts or only tease the nipples?”

“I’d cup them firmly as I bent my head to kiss them, as I took turns sucking on each in turn.”

“I’d squeeze so hard around you as I threw my head back, hips moving frantically.”

“I’d pull you closer so your clit rubbed against me with each movement.”

“I’m so close.”

One of her hands covers his in the center of the couch, squeezing as their fingers interlace.

“Tell me what you need.”

“You…” she gasps, “Chakotay I need you.”

“You have me,” he shudders, “Any way you want me.”

“I want you every way.”

“Imagine me behind you, kissing along your spine, bodies pressed together, one of my hands caressing your breasts while the other fingers you.”

“I feel you hard against my backside and I wiggle closer. I reach around and guide you inside of me as I spread my hips a little wider.”

“I move my hand to your clit, timing its movements with the rest of me. I moan your name in your ear as I hold you close.”

“Harder,” she gasps.

“I guide your head back so I can look into your eyes as I add more power to each thrust, staying close and deep.”

She takes a sharp breath and squeezes his hand even harder, gasping for air and face contorted in release as she cries out, “Chakotay!”

It’s even better than he imagined, more intense, and he lets go to the tension he’s been maintaining, feeling the hot rush splatter against his thigh inside his pants as he gives up on holding back.

He looks down at their entertained hands and over at her flushed face, and has no idea where they are going to go from here.


End file.
